Draw Me Close
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: He never stopped trying, he never stopped watching as she left, he never stopped losing his breath every time he saw her looking back. She had drawn him in. Dean/OC. One shot. Complete.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural only Samantha belongs to me.**

**Inspired by the song 'Never Stop' (Wedding Version) by Safetysuit.**

**Written for a good friend of mine, hope you enjoy doll ;)**

**Any suggestions/comments/critiques are all welcome!**

Draw Me Close

Dean Winchester had been known as a ladies man since he was in elementary school and pulling little girls hair. He had his fair share of girlfriends over through his high school years and even the rare one or two after he graduated when he was in a town for an extended period of time. If you asked him how many one night stands he had over the years the eldest Winchester would simply shrug his shoulders. There was more than one notch on his belt until he met her.

Samantha was the one woman made his breath catch in his throat when he saw her. She had a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, a smile that spread across her whole face, and left a twinkle in her eyes. Dean couldn't help but lie in bed at night and just watch her sleep afraid that she wasn't real. Her hair would fan out on the pillow in fiery waves and he'd try to count the freckles that speckled the bridge of her nose. He'd fight off his slumber as long as he could, drinking in every minute possible with her, before drifting off to sleep but even then she'd be there waiting for him in his dreams.

There was something special about the way she carried herself in a room full of people. She had the kindest of hearts; giving her seat up for someone who needed it, holding doors open, and even occasionally paying for someone's bill just to see the look on their face. That wasn't to say she didn't know how to take care of herself though and the first time she put a touchy bar patron in his place with four simple words Dean's mouth hung open in shock. He was used to getting attention as he walked into a room, he had exceptionally good looks and a go-get-'em attitude to go with it, but as all eyes were on him he only had eyes for her.

She had her doubts as woman would when they had the extraordinary Dean Winchester next to them. Samantha wanted to know they would make it for the long haul. She worried that as she got older her attractive looks would leave her and he would go with them but Dean proved her wrong time and time again. There was no doubt in an outsider's mind of their undying love. It was palpable if you were in the same room as them. There would be a wink here or a giggle there or even a simple lock of the eyes that had the whole room wondering what they were silently discussing.

Their years together were ones for the record books. They had family barbeques and children of their own. Dean's hair grayed as he watched the skin around the corner of her eyes wrinkle from the countless smiles. All she had to do was turn around to catch his gaze and his heart would start racing like the first time he met her. He didn't know how a love like this was possible, he'd only heard about it from various movies, but to have something that made him feel so alive still baffled him.

Father time had been gracious giving them a long wonderful life together but it was time for Samantha to go home. She'd been lying in the hospital bed, no longer hooked up to any rhythmic machines, waiting until the exact moment her last grain of sand fell to the bottom of the glass. Even in the last moments of her life Dean would tell you he could see her smiling. Some told him it was the medication, others that she had been gone for a long time now, but he knew deep down that she was still with him.

"I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave, I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me," he whispered into her ear and combed his fingers through her thinning hair. Hair that once used to dance around like flames escaping a fire now hung lifelessly around her face like smoldering ash. "I'll never stop holding your hand, I'll never stop opening your door, I'll never stop choosing you babe." He carefully climbed into the bed next to her and intertwined their fingers for the last time. "I'll never get used to you."

He had opened the door for her for the last time as they walked hand in hand and greeted father time like an old friend.


End file.
